¿Mi relacion? pues es
by Valsed
Summary: Muchas veces las relaciones no duran para siempre, y el intentar evitar que se rompan, no siempre es la solucion correcta; algunas veces la persona correcta es otra. Yaoi ShakaXMu, SagaXMu -one shot-


**¿Mi relación? Pues es...**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi ShakaXMu, SagaXMu

Y aviso a Kainekito: No me mates :( espero subir el epilogo en esta semana :)

««»»

««»»

–pero yo no quiero ir a al pueblo, ya habíamos quedado en ir a la playa–

–si, lo se, pero siempre vamos a la playa, además necesito comprar unas cosas–

–siempre que quieres algo lo hacemos, además sabes bien que me agrada ir ahí, por eso te pido que me acompañes–

–y siempre te acompaño, no te cuesta nada ir únicamente hoy al pueblo–

–no me cuesta, pero si ya habíamos quedado en algo, no tenias porque llegar con tus ocurrencias, me hubieras avisado ayer, y lo hubiera aceptado–

–no es lo mismo decirte hoy o ayer–

–no es lo mismo, porque me estas dando a entender que mi opinan no cuenta, que solo tu tomas las decisiones–

–no es verdad, siempre considero tu opinión–

–entonces que te costaba decírmelo ayer–

–se me olvido decirte–

–se te olvido, así como se te olvido el otro día decirme que te ibas a ir del santuario, llegue a tu templo y al no encontrarte le pregunte preocupado a Aldeberana, hazme el favor, él si sabia y yo no–

–ya te perdí perdón por lo de ese día, Shion me aviso en el ultimo momento, no me dio oportunidad de avisarte–

–pero no necesitas venir a verme, sino tenias tiempo me hubieras hablado a través del cosmos–

–lo siento deberás, no se me ocurrió en ese momento–

–no se te ocurrió– repitió desganado, el silencio se hizo largo entre los dos.

–me voy a mi templo, es obvio que no llegaremos a nada hoy–

–si– ante la trivial respuesta, Mu abandono el templo de virgo. Caminaba dubitativo por las extensas escaleras, pasando los diversos templos sin importar que o quien hubiera dentro

««»»

Aunque no quisiera esas discusiones entre ellos se habían vuelto costumbre, y aunque quisiera evitarlo, había algo que desconocía que le llevaba a, extrañamente, desearlas; hasta parecía que las buscaba para no terminar aburriéndose.

Al llegar a la tercera casa, su guardián lo detuvo con una mirada de saber lo que pasaba, Mu se detuvo como deseando buscar una platica que le hiciera olvidar el disgusto anterior.

–otra vez pelearon?–

–no peleamos, simplemente... pues... no estamos de acuerdo en algunas cosas–

–ah–

–mm, bueno, nos vemos–

–a donde vas ahora?–

–a mi templo–

–ah qué?–

–pues...– vaya pregunta que le habían hecho, tan sencilla y no tenia respuesta –pues... a nada, creo–

–pues como no tienes algo interesante que hacer, acompáñame a entrenar–

–mm, vamos– que mas da, no perdía nada, y tal vez así olvidaría la discusión

««»»

Después de varias horas de entrenar, regresaron a la tercera casa entre risas y agrádale plática.

–todas las parejas se pelean, es normal en ello–

–si, pero nosotros nos peleamos por tonterías, cosas que pueden ser resueltas si alguien cediera–

–mm, pues yo no tengo parejas, así que no me he peleado–

–que afortunado eres–

–pues gracias– recibió una sonrisa picara como respuestas –pero he visto la relación de mi hermano y te puedo asegurar que sus peleas son de temer–

–ah si, dime– pregunto con curiosidad

–pues Kanon siempre quiere imponerse, ser el único que controle en esa relación, Sorrento lo aceptar sin quejarse, pero cuando Kanon llega con peticiones extravagantes es cuando Sorrento decide no aceptar la orden, Kanon se disgusta con eso...–

–y empiezan a discutir? –

–así es. Y ahí esta el problema de ellos–

–cuál es? –

–si Sorrento no aceptara siempre lo que mi hermano quiere, Kanon no resentiría tanto su... mm... sublevación–

–Sublevación– sonrío ante la palabra

–así es, pero también mi hermano tiene la culpa, por querer tratar a Sorrento como un esclavo que como una pareja–

–mm, interesante–

–lo que si, es que se aman, pues la misma discusión les hace hablar y llega la romántica y casi cursi reconciliación–

–Y en esas discusiones normalmente quien gana? –

–ah cuando discuten siempre gana Sorrento, pues aunque Kanon no quiera aceptar, lo que pide es un simple capricho que puede se omitido–

–y ahí es cuando se ve que Sorrento tiene razón y no tiene argumentos para defenderse–

–exacto–

–pero aquí cada quien tiene su parte de culpa–

–y en todas, siempre se necesitan dos para discutir, si ambas partes se quieren imponer no llegan a nada–

–Tienes razón Saga–

–yo siempre la tengo Mu–

Sonrío ampliamente –vaya con don sabio, ahora eres todo un psicoanalista–

–se aprenden muchas cosas viendo–

–deberia probar eso, se ve divertido psicoanalizar a las parejas–

–pues si quieres, probamos con otra–

–me parece bien, ahora me llegan muchas aunque...–

–qué te parece tu y Shaka? –

–oh no, la estoy viviendo no necesito analizarla–

–yo diría que seria mejor, así descubrirías porque discuten tanto–

–me tienta, pero no me convence–

–vamos Mu, a que le temes?–

–no le temo a nada–

–claro que si– dijo con seguridad

–bien, Saga tu que todo lo sabes, dime a que le temo–

–tienes miedo que tu relación se acabe, darte que cuenta que no amas a Shaka y te quedes solo, tienes miedo de perderlo, no como pareja sino como amigo, que un día que lo veas caminar a tu lado te ignore, pero sobre todo temes lastimarlo al darte cuenta que ya no lo amas–

Mu pensó en todas esas palabras, muchas de las cuales no le gustaron –me estas diciendo, con esas palabras que yo no amo a Shaka– el tono de voz había cambiado a uno con mas fuerzas

–si, creo que eso dije... si así es, tu no lo amas–

–puedo saber en que te basas para decir ese disparate–

–no es un disparate–

–sino lo es dime entonces, dime porque dices eso, no conoces mi relación, como para opinar eso–

–tienes razón no la conozco, así que te pido que me hables de ella– le decía tranquilamente, no quería hacerlo enojar

–mi relación, pues...–

–bueno pongámoslo mas fácil, dime por que te fijaste en él?–

–eso es fácil. Me maravillo su hermosura, su seriedad, la seguridad en si mismo, el poder que es capaz de poseer, su sabiduría, incluso su altivez–

–te maravillo?–

–si, así es–

–te maravillo tanto que lo admiras–

–si–

–lo admiras pero no lo amas–

–aun no entiendo que quieres decir con eso– agrego disgustado

–deja te explico, que ahora mismo me acabas de describir a Shaka, mas no me dijiste porque lo amas–

–qué yo que..., yo lo...–

–vez, ni siquiera eres capaz de decirlo–

–eso no es prueba–

–bueno, hay una forma, si me lo permites te demostrare que no lo amas–

–claro–

Saga sujeto la nuca de Mu y lo aproximo a su rostro, al ver que el lemuriano no lo detenía prosiguió. Sus bocas se juntaron, Mu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no lo detuvo.

El pelizaul se arriesgo y busco paso para entrar a la boca de Mu, él cual con algo de duda le permitió pasar. Ambos compartieron ese beso.

–perdóname por ser tan atrevido Mu, pero quiero que entiendas unas cosas–

–yo... tengo que irme– se levanto rápidamente y giro en dirección a su templo

–Mu– el aludido se detuvo sin mirarlo –yo estoy seguro de lo que siento, y no estoy jugando contigo– guardo silencio un momento, dándole tiempo a pensar –las cosas cambian, déjalas que sucedan–

Muchos conflictos emocionales inundaban las cabeza de Mu, cómo es que había llegado a esa situación, tan solo deseaba platicar con un muy buen amigo, pero qué tan buen amigo es Saga?

Mucha confianza, seguridad, buena compañía, alegría, largas charlas; eso es de un amigo, pero... querer estar con él, buscar su compañía para sentirse bien, admirarlo, perderse en sus ojos cada vez que te tropiezas con ellos, sonreír cada vez que lo vez, sonrojarse con algunas indirectas y sobre todo... corresponderle a un beso imprevisto. Esas no son cosas de amigos.

Ah pero esos leves roces que accidentalmente llegaba a tener con Saga, le provoca un remolino excitante de emociones, aunque... accidentalmente es una palabra que en ciertas ocasiones tiene un significado diferente, como: claras intenciones de ser visto en un aproximamiento disimulado.

Mu recién se acaba de dar cuenta, que pensar, pensar y pensar en relaciones y sentimientos, sobre todo cuando son propios, da dolor de cabeza, y muy pocas sensación de seguridad.

Llego a su casa con la decisión de llegar directamente a su cama, agradecía que Kiki estuviera de visita en Japón. Cayo boca arriba y buscando una respuesta, sabiendo que si quería llegar a ella lo antes posible era siendo sincero, ah pero lo mas difícil de todo este asunto es ser sincero con uno mismo.

Se volvió a levantar, no ganaba nada con dormirse con las ropas que traía puestas. Se acomodo nuevamente en la cama, y tras una larga discusión consigo mismo logro llegar a una solución y poder dormir al fin.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Decidido pasó nuevamente por las casas que lo separaban, pasando por la de Geminis de manera oculta, ya después hablaría con él, ahora tenia una plática más urgente. Llego a la casa de Virgo, y con decisión entro en ella, su guardián no estaba lejos.

–buenos días Shaka, necesito hablar contigo–

–bueno días Mu, yo también tengo que hablar contigo, y como tu lo pediste primero, esperare mi turno–

–gracias– se aproximo mas –he estado pensando en nuestra relación, y... bueno no se lo que tu pienses, pero tantas discusiones no nos llevaban a nada–

–así es–

–por eso he pensado que es hora de que... bueno... que las cosas entre los dos terminen, Shaka perdóname pero creo que ya no le veo futuro a nuestra relación, no quería que llegáramos a esto, pero creo que es lo mejor– dijo con la vista baja.

–Mu sinceramente, he pensado en lo mismo– el lemuriano volteo a verlo, dándose cuenta que también era visto, y de una manera muy relajada, haciendo que él mismo se tranquilizara.

–si? –

–si, esta relación termino hace tiempo, solo alargábamos la separación, por que, pues digamos que por distintas razones; pero es mejor que recuperemos nuestra amistad. Si te parece? –

–me parece bien– ambos guardaron silencio, que incomodo en terminar con una relación, aunque hayan sido en buenos términos.

–y?... ahora? –

–mm, pues no se, es la primera vez que estoy en esta situación–

–igual–, otro incomodo silencio

–Shaka por cierto, anoche me di cuenta de algo, y no creas que soy un mentiroso, o que no te daba tu lugar–

–qué pasa Mu? –

–pues yo... anoche... este pues... me beso Saga–

–ah–

–y me gusto. No digo que no me gustara como besas tu, solo que... –

–no necesitas explicármelo, me estoy dando una idea de lo que quieres decirme–

–ah, pues... entonces te diré, que... amo a Saga–

–pues... bien por ti–

–Gracias–

–así de pronto?–

si, así de pronto-

–ah, y él lo sabe?–

–ah, no, no lo sabe–

–y?... él te ama–

–si, creo que si–

–mm, le dirás lo que sientes por él?–

–pues... si, supongo que si–

–pero si estas seguro que lo amas? – pregunto con desconfianza ante tanta duda en su ahora exnovio.

–oh si, lo estoy–

–entonces que esperas, ve y díselo, sospecho que le alegrara saberlo–

–gracias Shaka eres... un buen... amigo–

El rubio sonrío –si amigo– y con un movimiento de mano Mu salió del recinto.

–y decías que seria difícil, yo lo vi muy sencillo– alguien se dejo ver, colocándose junto a Shaka.

–si, creo que me preocupe de mas, pero es que no quería lastimar a Mu–

–ustedes solo se engañaban, esa relación no los llevaba a nada, si hubieran continuado terminarían odiándose–

–en eso tienes razón, pero ya no hablemos de eso, ahora quiero empezar una nueva relación y dejar atrás la otra–

–estoy de acuerdo– se le acerco al rubio, y uniendo sus cuerpo en un abrazo, su labios comenzaron a la saborear la otra apetecible boca.

–mm, Ikki, de lo que me estaba perdiendo–

–y lo que te falta por descubrir–, ambos comenzaron a reír

««»»

Mu bajaba por las escaleras alegremente, agradecía que su situación con Shaka se resolviera tan bien, pero aun tenía unas cosas que resolver. Llego rápidamente a la casa de Geminis, estaba vacía, un poco extraño porque Kanon y Sorrento estaban de visita, entro buscando alguna pista que le dijera donde encontrar a su dueño.

Unos raros ruidos lo condujeron hasta el área de habitaciones, al estar mas cerca los reconoció, y con una sonrisa supuso que ahí estaba llevándose, quizás, una reconciliación. Salió de la casa, y encendió su cosmos, había encontrado su objetivo.

Lo vio e el campo de entrenamiento, varios caballeros mas estaban ahí, un cordial saludo y se acerco al geminiano.

–Saga, quiero hablar contigo–

–creí que estarías enojado conmigo–

–oh no, para nada, me hiciste ver muchas cosas, y te lo agradezco–

–entonces?–

–pues, vayamos a otro lado a hablar–

–bien–, caminaron alejándose de la zona de entrenamientos, llegando a las orillas de uno de los tantos barrancos que ahí había, cerca unos contados arboles, creaban un lugar discreto.

–bueno Mu, de que me quieres hablar? –

–pues, primero quiero probar algo– se acerco al pelizaul y el beso de esa noche se repitió.

–no es que me quede, pero por que Mu? –

–ah, es que estuve pensando con todo lo hablado en la noche, y llegue a una conclusión–

–mm, puedo saber cual es? –

–primero, decidí terminar con Shaka–

–lo siento–

Mu negó con la cabeza –no te preocupes, era algo que se veía venir–

–ah–

–y segundo, estas pruebas me han dicho algo, solo que...–

–solo que qué? –

–quiero saber que quisiste decir con tus ultimas palabras de anoche–

–ah pues que pensaras, y que bueno que lo hiciste– sonrío con picardía

–no Saga, sabes muy bien que no me refiero a eso, pero sino me lo quieres decir, esta bien, yo lo interpretare como quiera– y giro con las intenciones de alejarse.

–espera– fue tomado de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera –cómo lo interpretaste? –

–lo quieres saber? –

–claro–

–por que?–

–ah, pues... porque me interesa saberlo–

–no deberías ser tan entrometido Saga, has cosas que deben permanecer guardadas–

–Mu ha que estas jugando?–

–yo solo sigo el juego que empezaste–

–muy bien Mu, te diré que quise decir con mis palabras anoche– lo jalo hacia su cuerpo y rodeo la cintura del ojiverde con sus brazos –lo que quise decir es...–

–es?– pregunto Mu abrazando a Saga sobre sus hombros.

Un repentino beso –te amo Mu–

Un nuevo beso, uno profundo –yo también te amo Saga–

Que mas da si las cosas que estamos viviendo no salen como queremos, no podemos permanecer aferrados a ellos, las cosas cambian, nosotros cambiamos, tenemos que avanzar, salir adelante para alcanzar otras metas, unas que podrían ser mejores para nosotros.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»


End file.
